Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Consequences
Something begins to grow... Summary Chapter One Lianna Young, now the sole commander of the New Insurrection, is currently more irritable than usual. Unfortunately, the civilian crew walk onto the Bridge, complaining that their needs aren't being met by Nox, and that they have a hundred more requests to ask of her. But they chose the wrong day to give her their demands: she lashes out at them, dealing several wounds and puncturing Ar'jykke's suit. She tells the others that no one is to question her commands or she will shoot them, after which she promptly faints. She wakes up in Sick Bay, where Clarke is examining her and dealing to the other wounds. She says that the captain is suffering from a severe hormonal imbalance and should take the next several weeks off. Young asks why she is suffering from a hormonal imbalance, and Clarke answers that it is because Young is pregnant. Chapter Two Young is skeptical at best, since she has NEVER willingly had sex with a man ever. Clarke asks if she has ever had relations with any male, to which Young replies that she was "violated" as a child, but years before she ever reached adolescence. Clarke asks if she's ever been given any injections that might have contained any seminal contaminants. Young cannot remember, but Clarke shows her a hypospray mark on her stomach, made several months ago. However, Young doesn't recall any incident in which she was injected, but Clarke has shown her the evidence, and there isn't any worth denying the facts. However, this makes Young extremely suspicious of the crew. She orders them before her, and begins interrogating them (though she is extremely careful not to reveal that she is bearing). None of them say anything, which causes her suspicion to rise. Once they leave, Nox remains and asks her that, if she suspects the crew, she should run a DNA scan, to make sure that they're not involved. She tells him to leave and go expletive himself, but she does what he suggested anyway. However, none of the crew's DNA matches that of the embryo within her. Chapter Three Meanwhile, the two ships are once again connected, since ship operations are very low due to both ships being undermanned. This opportunity allows Clarke to stow onto the ''Enterprise''-C and ask Dr. Boreas if he can run a DNA scan on those patients he's had on file. She is able to explain the need without giving away Young's predicament, but Boreas grimly responds that many of the crew of both ships left before they came into the 25th century, so the perpetrator might very well be long dead by now. But Clarke insists and Boreas cross-references the DNA samples he has on file with that from Clarke's DNA test of Young's embryo. The results are surprising at best. One set of chromosomes match those of Leo Shield, but the others do not match Lianna Young's chromosomatic make-up. What's more, the second set - the mother's set - aren't even human: they're Betazoid. Boreas scans through the crew manifest and discovers that there was only ever one Betazoid crew member on either ship in the time-frame alotted for the conception of the embryo: Yare'ma Liin. But since both she and Leo Shield are dead, it would be hard to make certain. But Clarke asks for the room number which Liin used as her own. With that information, she runs down to the crew quarters and scans the room for DNA samples (this is possible since the room has remained untouched since she left it). They are identical to those they found in the embryo. Chapter Four Rachel Clarke brings her report to Young, who is both disgusted and appalled at being used as a tool for petty vengeance. She decides to abort, despite Rachel Clarke's pleas that it could have permanent, negative affects on her ability to have children. Young says that the United Earth Government legalized and encouraged abortion as a means of population control back in the 21st century, but Clarke says that it might not be a wise choice, especially for a group that is opposed to the Federation - which shares the ideals of the United Earth Government - to be upholding their ideals. Young is still adamant, and orders Clarke to abort her child or face severe consequences. Clarke has nothing more to say, and promptly leaves. She goes to Liin's old quarters on the ''Enterprise'', where she meets Boreas. They examine the room, during which she explains the predicament she is in to Boreas, which he responds by telling her that she must do what she believes is right, despite the consequences that might ensue. He tells her that it was because Edward Shield and Lianna Young chose to do what they believed to be right that they became outlaws in the first place. They come across a video file, which they insert into the computer in the room to examine. The video file is a recorded message from Yare'ma Liin: :This message is for Edward Shield. If you're viewing this message, then most likely I am dead. I hope that Admiral Sanders, my love, avenges your death and the death of my first love. It was he who alone gave me what I desire. I conceived a child by him and, as payment for the crimes of her counterpart from my universe, I implanted the embryo in the uterus of Lianna Young. This child will bring about the final solution to your insolent rebellion and all the other filth that you treasure. (message edited for content) Clarke says that this makes the embryo seem more like a "son-of-Satan-antichrist" thing, after which she chooses to perform the abortion. Chapter Five She returns to the ''Admonitor'' s sick bay, where she informs Young that she will perform the abortion. Young is pleased, and tells Clarke that she saw the kind of evil actions that the child's mother and father did, and it is for the better that the embryo is aborted. Clarke says nothing, but begins the process. Using a rigged-up transporter unit, she intends to beam the embryo from Young's uterus, into a invitro canister in her hand and dispose of it afterwards. The embryo is successfully beamed into the invitro canister, and Young breathes a sigh of relief, thanking Clarke for doing "the right thing" and then ordering her to destroy it. Clarke picks up a hypospray; Young asks her what she is doing, she responds with "the right thing" before injecting the embryo into her own uterus. Young is appalled by this deception and demands to know why she did it. Clarke responds thusly: :You and Edward Shield did the right thing in leaving the Federation, even though you faced two years of struggle and hardship. When you asked me to abort this child, I knew that it wasn't right. This embryo is not what its parents were! It has the right to live, and you wanted to throw that away before it could even defend itself! But I won't. Even if you kill me for insubordination, I'm not aborting this child. It deserves to live. Young orders everyone out of Sick Bay, and then embraces Rachel Clarke. She thanks her for reminding her for what they had been fighting. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes